One for One, Blood for Blood
by Muziccat91
Summary: One fight, one accident. One slash, one swipe. One lives, one dies. But through the death of one, many hearts shatter. Especially one. Worry not, death is the best revenge. And what's better than one death, for another? One death for one death. One victim, for another. One's blood, for one's blood. (OC submission, also my first published story)
1. OC submission 1

A/N Hey my fellow peeps! I decided to try starting my own fanfic, and this is my first one, so pls do not expect too much from me and please, no fire in the comments. (as in vulgar words) Read and review thanks! You can sumbit your OC for this story, so if you have one in mind, please do try!

* * *

**Oakclan:**

Strong and sturdy, they are known to be able to fight and hunt well, but also to hunt among the trees. They are quick too, but not as quick as Fieldclan cats. Most are relaxed and peaceful cats but they are stern to apprentices. They always try to follow the warrior code.

Main prey are squirrels and mice.

Leader: Stormstar-Dark Grey tomcat, yellow eyes [Mate: Grassheart]

Deputy: Open

Medicine cat: Open

Medicine cat apprentice: Dewpaw- Blue grey shecat, green eyes

Warriors:

~Grassheart-Black shecat, green eyes

[Mate: Stormstar]

~Snowfire- White shecat, amber eyes

~Lunarlight-Black shecat with white eartip, blue eyes

~Lilyshine-Calio shecat, green eyes

~Spotfur-Black and white tomcat, amber eyes

~Mossheart-Grey and white shecat, green eyes

~Ferntail-Brown tabby tom cat, blue eyes

《Apprentice: Jaypaw》

~Moonlight-Black shecat with silver spots, yellow eyes

《Apprentice: Sunpaw》

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

Apprentices:

~Jaypaw-Grey tabby tomcat, blue eyes

~Sunpaw-Orange tomcat with yellow eyes

~Open

~Open

~Open

Queens:

~Leaffall-Brown and white shecat, green eyes {Kits: Firekit-Orange tom kit with a ginger paw, yellow eyes Patchkit-White shecat with a few black patches on back, green eyes} (Mate: Spotfur)

~Open

~Open

Elders:

~Birdtail- Dappled shecat with a sharp end tail, half blind, amber eyes

~Open

~Open

* * *

**Fieldclan:**

Fast and swift, they are known for their skill to be able to hunt in the tall grass but some likes hunting on a small moor in their territory. They are best at hunting. They are kind but likes challenging other clans. They are usually lightweighted but quick. They are strict to the warrior codes but sometimes, just sometimes, they left some off the hook.

Main prey are mice.

Leader: Open

Deputy: Open

Medicine cat: Open

Medicine cat apprenitce: Open

Warriors:

~Eagleclaw-Smoky grey tomcat with a scar across his right eye, green eyes (Mate: Glowshine)

~Blackfire- Black tom cat, yellow eyes

《Apprentice: Rockpaw》

~Cloudfur-Fluffy white shecat, green eyes

《Apprentice: Rabbitpaw》

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

Apprentices:

~Rabbitpaw-White shecat, blue and yellow eyes

~Rockpaw-Grey tabby tom, green eyes

~Open

~Open

Queens:

~Glowshine- Pretty calio shecat, yellow eyes {expecting} (Mate: Eagleclaw)

~Open

~Open

Elders:

~Open

~Open

~Open

* * *

**Streamclan:**

Calm and peaceful, this clan is known to be an approachable clan, yet when threatened, can put up a fierce battle. Most of the cats have sleek pelts for swimming in streams in their territory, but some cats who dislike swimming can hunt in the little territory of forest for land prey.

Main prey are fishes.

Leader: Rainstar- Smoky grey tomcat, blue eyes (4 lives left) [Mate: Icestorm]

Deputy: Open

Medicine cat: Open

Medicine cat apprentice: Open

Warriors:

~Coldheart- sleek white tomcat, blue eyes

《Apperntice: Riverpaw》

~Robintail- brown tabby tomcat, yellow eyes《Apprentice: Splashpaw》

~Icestorm- White shecat with a few black splotches, blue eyes [Mate: Rainstar]

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

Apprentices:

~Riverpaw-Blue grey shecat, Blue eyes

~Splashpaw-White shecat with a few black splotches, Blue eyes

~Open

~Open

Queens:

~Open

~Open

Elders:

~Open

~Open

* * *

**Vineclan:**

Sly and silent, they are known for their great planning but also fighting skills. They are reasonable when it comes to hunting, and usually don't jump to conclusions easily. They love the taste of different types of prey, including frog, but usually enjoy hunting in the swamps and trees. They are proud and sometimes look down on other clans, but they are still hounerable and will ask for help if they need it.

Main prey: Voles, frogs

Leader: Open

~Deputy: Dawnshadow-Tortiseshell shecat, yellow eyes [Mate: Crowflight]

~Medicine cat: Blueberry-Blue black tomcat, blue eyes

~Medicine cat apprentice: Open

Warriors:

~Swiftshadow-Sleek black and white shecat with amber eyes

《Apprentice: Nightpaw》

~Crowflight-Black tomcat with white eartip, blue eyes [Mate: Dawnshadow]

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

Apprentices:

~Nightpaw-Grey black tomcat, amber eyes

~Open

~Open

Queens:

~Open

~Open

Elders:

~Open

~Open

~Open

* * *

A/N If you want your character to be mentioned frequently, I would suggest you put your characters in Oakclan.But please do try the other clans too! I need them too! Fyi, the roles I need most are Oakclan's Deputy, Medicine cat and a queen. But the others are needed too. Posistions are based on a first-come-first serve basis, but if you really want the position I can try to add??? Idk. :P

OC submission sheet:

Name:

Clan:

Age:

Gender:

Position:

{If apprentice, add who the mentor is and what his/her warrior name is. If you want, I can help assign him/her to someone else's/my own OC and name your OC. If you don't add any of these, I'll just assume I help u}

Description: (Please try to keep it as short as possible)

Personality: (Please keep it as long as only 2-3 lines cause it's kinda hard to keep its personality in place[and I'm lazy]. Might ask some qns if Idk what it means.)

Parents:

Siblings:

Mate:

(If don't have, can I give it a mate? Yes/No/Idk you choose)

Kits (if any):

Future kits (if any):

Can I kill him/her off? Yes/No/Yes but try not to, only do when needed (I will still ask you before I post the next chapter with the death scene)

Additional requests: (ect. Make a particular cat mentor, make 1 die, romance between cats? I can try I guess)

Btw, when you submit ur OC, I can remove or change its position if nescessary, k? Though I most likely won't do that.

(For sexuality I apologise but all will be straight to avoid confusion)

All shall be T rated but some gore fight scenes might reach up M rated I think? I can't tell :) You have been warned?

OC submission will end on 20 Dec, but if you really, really want your OC in I might be able to squeeze it in, I'll try.

Finally, thanks for reading and submitting if you did! PM or review me your OC's, also I might PM you some questions. I'll update as soon as I can! Read and Review!


	2. Allegiances

A/N Not much to say, too tired anyway, but thanks to **Jack the dragon**, **Crinson.Raspberry**, **ResurrectedXerenity**, **JakeT1401** and **Animal4life** for all your OCs! (And Yuki and my brother.) Sorry for not finishing the prologue the same time I post this, hope I can finish by tmr! (Or today, seeing its already past 12 a.m. hahaha)

Edit: Thanks to **Echopinch** and **Brambleflower!**

* * *

**Oakclan**:

Tough and strong, they are known to be able to fight and hunt well, but also to hunt among the trees. They are quick too, but not as quick as Fieldclan cats. Most are relaxed and peaceful cats but they are stern to apprentices. They always try to follow the warrior code.

Main prey are squirrels and mice.

Leader: Stormstar-Dark Grey tomcat, yellow eyes [Mate: Grassheart]

Deputy: Wolffang- Large tom with unique black face markings, thick black stripe down his back, light grey tip on his tail, black feet

[Mate: Moonlight]

《Apprentice: Archedpaw》

**Jack the dragon**

Medicine cat: Speckleface- Small, indochine orange shecat with darker spots on fur, dark salmon orange tipped tail, chest, paws, underbelly, blue eyes

**Jack the dragon**

Medicine cat apprentice: Dewpaw- White shecat with a tinge of blue, green eyes

Warriors:

~Grassheart-Black shecat, green eyes

[Mate: Stormstar]

~Snowfire- White shecat, amber eyes

~Lunarlight-Black shecat with white eartip, blue eyes

~Lilyshine-Calio shecat, green eyes

~Spotfur-Black and white tomcat, amber eyes

[Mate: Leaffall]

~Mossheart-Grey and white shecat, green eyes

《Apprentice: Leopardpaw》

**My brother**

~Ferntail-Brown tabby tom cat, blue eyes

《Apprentice: Jaypaw》

**My brother**

~Moonlight-Black shecat with silver spots, yellow eyes

[Mate: Wolffang]

《Apprentice: Sunpaw》

**My brother**

~Roseset-Small, longfurred golden shecat with dark stripes on paws, rose red eyes

《Apprentice: Graypaw》

**Jack the dragon**

~Lionflame-Large firey-orange tom with dark stripes on fur, tail and legs and a small nick on his left ear, amber eyes

[Mate: Icewind]

**Jack the dragon**

~Silverclaw-Pale silver tom with white patches, dark amber eyes

**Brambleflow****er**

~Snowfeather-Snowy white shecat with long, plumpy tail, blue eyes but she is albino

**Brambleflower**

Apprentices:

~Jaypaw-Grey tabby tomcat, blue eyes

~Sunpaw-Orange tomcat with yellow eyes

~Archedpaw-Skinny black shecat with large paws, left side of the face is broken and scarred, left eye is missing, parts of her muzzle are scarred and some teeth show on the left side, dark amber eyes

**Crimson.Raspberry**

~Graypaw-White tomcat with, gray paws, patches and tail-tip, ice-blue eyes

**Crimson.Raspberry**

~Leopardpaw-Golden brown shecat tabby with dark unusual spots, large green eyes

**Crimson.Raspberry**

Queens:

~Leaffall-Brown and white shecat, green eyes {Kits: Firekit-Orange tom kit with a ginger paw, yellow eyes, Patchkit-White shecat with a few black patches on back, green eyes} [Mate: Spotfur]

~Goldenfern-Small, fluffy, golden tabby shecat, icy blue eyes [Expecting]

**Crimson.Raspberry**

~Icewind-Pretty silver and grey shecat, frosty blue eyes {Puddlekit-White tom with pale ginger and brown tabby patches, amber eyes, Flashkit-White shekit with ginger paws, blue eyes, Stormkit-Fluffy,dark grey shekit, dark blue eyes, Whitekit-Large snowy white tom with icy blue eyes}

[Mate: Lionflame]

**Brambleflower**

Elders:

~Birdtail- Dappled shecat with a sharp end tail, half blind, amber eyes

~Frostflower-Small white shecat with silver legs, bright blue eyes

**Brambleflower**

~Open

**Fieldclan**:

Fast and swift, they are known for their skill to be able to hunt in the tall grass but some likes hunting on a small moor in their territory. They are best at hunting. They are kind but likes challenging other clans. They are usually lightweighted but quick. They are strict to the warrior codes but sometimes, just sometimes, they left some off the hook.

Main prey are mice.

Leader: Deadstar-Smoky blue grey tom with raffia yellow underside

**Jack the dragon**

Deputy: Silentstep-Pitch black pelted tom with a white underside, amber eyes

《Apprentice: Tigerpaw》

**JakeT1401**

Medicine cat: Open

Medicine cat apprenitce: Open

Warriors:

~Eagleclaw-Smoky grey tomcat with a scar across his right eye, green eyes (Mate: Glowshine)

~Blackfire- Black tom cat, yellow eyes

《Apprentice: Rockpaw》

~Cloudfur-Fluffy white shecat, green eyes

《Apprentice: Rabbitpaw》

~Sparrowclaw- A brown tabby, yellow eyes

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

~Open

Apprentices:

~Rabbitpaw-White shecat, blue and yellow eyes

~Rockpaw-Grey tabby tom, green eyes

~Tigerpaw-Ginger tabby with a white tail tip, golden eyes

**JakeT1401**

~Open

Queens:

~Glowshine- Pretty calio shecat, yellow eyes {expecting} [Mate: Eagleclaw]

~Open

~Open

Elders:

~Open

~Open

~Open

**Streamclan**:

Calm and peaceful, this clan is known to be an approachable clan, yet when threatened, can put up a fierce battle. Most of the cats have sleek pelts for swimming in streams in their territory, but some cats who dislike swimming can hunt in the little territory of forest for land prey.

Main prey are fishes.

Leader: Rainstar- Smoky grey tomcat, blue eyes (4 lives left) [Mate: Icestorm]

Deputy: Stormstrike-Ashy grey pelt, bloody eyes

**Yuki**

Medicine cat: Mistysong-Light gray pelt, shecat, sky blue eyes

**Yuki**

Medicine cat apprentice: Patchheart-Grey-white tomcat with black patches on body, a black patch of heart on back

Warriors:

~Coldheart- sleek white tomcat, blue eyes

《Apperntice: Riverpaw》

~Robintail- brown tabby tomcat, yellow eyes《Apprentice: Splashpaw》

~Icestorm- White shecat with a few black splotches, blue eyes [Mate: Rainstar]

~Risingwater-Greyish tomcat, silver eyes

[Mate: Dawntail]《Apprentice: Otterpaw》

**Yuki**

~Troutfang-Small wiry brown tom

**Jack the dragon**

~Rosethorn-Fluffy, pale tortiseshell shecat, light yellow eyes

[Mate: Larktalon]

**Brambleflower**

~Palefur-Pale rose coloured shecat with a long tail, yellow eyes

**Brambleflower**

~Larktalon-Dark brown tabby tom with many scars, green eyes

[Mate: Rosethorn]

**Brambleflower**

~Shyheart-Pale silver tabby, minty coloured eyes

**Brambleflower**

~Sunsplash-Pale ginger tabby shecat, bright green eyes

[Mate: Willowscar]

**Brambleflower**

~Skypelt-Pale grayish blue tom, deep blue eyes

**Brambleflower**

**~**Minnowleap-Big, muscular dark blueish-grey tom with black paws, amber eyes

**Brambleflower**

Apprentices:

~Riverpaw-Blue grey shecat, Blue eyes

~Splashpaw-White shecat with a few black splotches, blue eyes

~Otterpaw-Chocolate brown pelted tom, blue eyes

**Yuki**

~Wavepaw-Lithe, silvery blue tom, fiery amber eyes

**Brambleflower**

Queens:

~Dawntail-Yellowish-orange shecat, blue eyes (Kits: Mudkit-walnut brown tomcat, yellow eyes, Duskkit-brown tabby tomcat, yellow eyes, Rainkit-Grey shecat, yellow eyes)

[Mate: Risingwater]

**Yuki**

~Open

Elders:

~Willowscar-Lithe silver tom with a long scar across his shoulder

[Mate: Sunsplash]

**Brambleflower**

~Open

**Vineclan**:

Sly and silent, they are known for their great planning but also fighting skills. They are reasonable when it comes to hunting, and usually don't jump to conclusions easily. They love the taste of different types of prey, including frog, but usually enjoy hunting in the swamps and trees. They are proud and sometimes look down on other clans, but they are still hounerable and will ask for help if they need it.

Main prey: Voles, frogs

Leader: Flurrystar-sleek grey shecat with dark paws, dull jade eyes

**ResurrectedXerenity**

~Deputy: Dawnshadow-Tortiseshell shecat, yellow eyes [Mate: Crowflight]

~Medicine cat: Blueberry-Blue black tomcat, blue eyes

~Medicine cat apprentice: Icepaw-White shecat, silver-tabby tail, ears and underbelly

**Animal4life**

Warriors:

~Swiftshadow-Sleek black and white shecat with amber eyes

《Apprentice: Nightpaw》

~Crowflight-Black tomcat with white eartip, blue eyes [Mate: Dawnshadow]

《Apprentice: Adderpaw》

~Darkclaw-Large dark brown tabby tom with a long scar on right shoulder, formerly a rogue

**Jack the dragon**

~Frogclaw-Large lithe white tom, green eyes

[Mate: Runningcloud]

**Animal4life**

~Tinytail-Tiny white shecat with tawny spots on underbelly, amber eyes

**Animal4life**

~Voleclaw-Lithe black and brown tom, shredded ears, green eyes

**Animal4life**

~Nightfrost-black and white tom, tabby eyes

[Mate: Cherrystep]

**Echopinch**

~Cherrystep-Ginget and white shecat, amber eyes

[Mate: Nightfrost]

**Echopinch**

~Darkface-Half ginger and black faced shecat, white chest and ginger and black pelt, amber and blue eyes

**Echopinch**

~Ravenstorm-Black tom with white chest and paws, green eyes

**Echopinch**

~Blazepetal-Ginger tabby shecat, amber eyes

**Echopinch**

Apprentices:

~Nightpaw-Grey black tomcat, amber eyes

~Adderpaw-Large, muscular light brown tabby tom, battle scarred pelt, blue eyes

**Animal4life**

~Open

Queens:

~Runningcloud-Black and white shecat, amber eyes (Kits: Rabbitkit, pale brown tom, amber eyes, Deerkit, Fawn coloured shecat, amber eyes, Stormkit, lithe creamy coloured shecat with black ears, blue eyes, Beekit, Small grey tom, amber eyes.)

[Mate: Frogclaw]

**Animal4life**

~Open

Elders:

~Open

~Open

~Open

Cats outside the clans:

Drains-black and white shecat, green eyes

Shadow-Brown-black tomcat, yellow eyes

(Sorry, but I'll not allow any cats outside the clans OC cause of reasons. Maybe later on in the story I'll let you guys!)

* * *

A/N Well, it's 2 a.m., time for me to hit the sack, will try to get the prologue done by tmr! And please do tell any errors!

Posistions are based on a first-come-first serve basis, but if you really want the position I can try to add??? Idk. :P

OC submission sheet:

Name:

Clan:

Age:

Gender:

Position:

{If apprentice, add who the mentor is and what his/her warrior name is. If you want, I can help assign him/her to someone else's/my own OC and name your OC. If you don't add any of these, I'll just assume I help u}

Description: (Please try to keep it as short as possible) (AND ADD EYE COLOUR THANKS)

Personality: (Please keep it as long as only 2-3 lines cause it's kinda hard to keep its personality in place[and I'm lazy]. Might ask some qns if Idk what it means.)

Parents:

Siblings:

Mate:

(If don't have, can I give it a mate? Yes/No/Idk you choose)

Kits (if any):

Future kits (if any):

Can I kill him/her off? Yes/No/Yes but try not to, only do when needed (I will still ask you before I post the next chapter with the death scene)

Additional requests: (ect. Make a particular cat mentor, make 1 die, romance between cats? I can try I guess)

Btw, when you submit ur OC, I can remove or change its position if nescessary, k? Though I most likely won't do that.

(For sexuality I apologise but all will be straight to avoid confusion, unless I want some trouble to stir up...)

All shall be T rated. You have been warned I guess?

Finally, thanks for reading and submitting if you did! I'll update as soon as I can!


	3. Prologue: The find

The long shadows of the evening dissolved into the gathering darkness of the nighttime. A cool night breeze rustled the leaves of an oak tree as the owls hooted and crickets sang. The dark blanket we called the sky was littered with the stars of silverpelt. They twinkled and shone as if they were winking at one.

Two tiny shadows were casted upon the shimmering moonlight, belonging to felines whose pelts glittered under the soft rays of light. They padded through the forest, keeping their pawsteps as light as possible, in hope of coming across some other woodland creatures. Despite their effort, their inexperience caused their pawsteps to be heavy and loud, scaring away any creatures within reach.

"Quiet, you mousebrain! You're scaring away all the prey with those pawsteps of yours!" Leafy green eyes glinted as the feline hissed at the other.

"Like you're doing any better!" The tom snorted, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You walk like a badger! I'm shocked that Mother didn't even stir when you walked past her!"

The smaller figure prepared to shoot back a snarky remark before a barely audible rustle in the bushes pricked up her ears.

"Hush! I hear something!"

They stopped dead in their tracks and waited for a follow up.

Seconds passed. Minutes.

"I don't think there's anything here. Maybe you've got bees in your brain," The latter replied.

"No I don't! I think it came from this way!" The kit replied, charging forwards.

"Wait up!" Her companion followed, darting into the bushes.

His nose suddenly bumped into something cold and wet. Amber eyes met amber eyes. A high pitched shriek that could have woken up an entire clan reverberated throughout the forest.

Frightened, the other kit flattened her ears and backed into the bushes. She crouched down and stared wide-eyed at him as a dark figure dashed to her side and bore its tiny fangs at her new enemy, hackles raised.

"Rogues! How dare you to tresspass on Oakclan's territory!" The petite shecat hissed, fur bristling. She unsheathed her kit claws, ready for a fight if nesesscary. Her brother's eyes shone with excitement, a surge of adrenaline pumping through his system. He hasn't expected his first fight to be so early!

Abruptly, a cry for them could be heard from a distance. The tomkit groaned in annoyance. When can they ever go out of the nursery without Mother following them?

"What are you doing here?!! Why did you go out of the nursery?!!" The queen demanded, her eyes burning with fury. She fiercely licked her kits. "You're all dirty!" Before the tom could reply, a dappled shecat trailing her arrived, panting.

"Who's this?" The tomkit's mother gaze averted to the new kits and asked, curiosity piqued. Shivering and frightened, they cowered under a bush beside each other, distrust filled their eyes as they eyed her warily. She padded towards them and questioned in a motherly tone,"Where is your mother?"

"Dead," one answered flatly, eyes hollow with no emotion. The other remained silent, eyes widened with fear.

The queen was quite stunned at their response. A wave of pity for them overwhelmed her.

"Well, come along then, we'll see what we can do with you." She bit into the scruff of the kitten while the dappled warrior did the same with the other and signaled her kits to follow. They grumbled as they followed, if only their mother didn't come along...

A/N Well, that's it! Sorry, no blood in this prologue! The next chapter onwards should start having blood shed, this is kinda like an introduction to my OCs only...


	4. Chapter 1: Vengeful spirit

The sun sank lower in the sky, giving way to the velvety dark of night. Small tiny forest creatures scurried to the warmth of their homes, hidden away from the cold of the incoming leaf bare.

There was a stirring in the shadows as dark lithe figures crept soundlessly through the forest. Bright eyes gleamed in the darkness as the creatures swerved around fallen twigs and rocks. Claws glinted in the moonlight and they jumped out of the shadows, muscles tensed. Sprinting through the tall grass, they darted up a slope and skidded to a stop.

A broad greyish tomcat got into a battle stance, and slid out his claws. There was tension in the air as his tail was brought up before it hit the ground.

"Oakclan, attack!"

Cats swarmed into the camp, eyes glistering with anger, charging forward. Caught by surprise, half-awake felines dashed into the clearing, only to be slashed by the claws of their enemies.

A petite calio leaped into battle and swiped at the nearest mouser; a snowy white apprentice. She manage to strike her face, right smack on the cheek, and the latter stumbled back, startled by the sudden attack. Blood trickled from the sides of the fresh wound but she quickly recovered and achred her back, facing her attacker.

"Let's see how well Fieldclan teaches their apprentices, shall we?" The warrior hissed, circling the apprentice.

Boiling with anger, she struck forward, but the calio was quicker, she dodged to the left and slashed the side of the apprentice. A long, deep gash was formed and the white shecat gasped in pain. Grasping the opportunity, she bit onto her scruff and flung her onto the ground.

"Not so strong after all," she taunted, eyes shining with mockery. The apprentice fell to the ground, panting.

"Leave, apprentice, or yo-," Before she could finish, she felt a heavyweight crash down onto her. Yowling in surprise, she flipped over, crushing her opponent against the ground. She rolled over and they parted, the attacker snarling at her and swerved around to face her enemy, eyes burning with fury.

"You piece of foxdung! You'll regret taking the high trees!" She snarled, hackles raised. The other warrior, a brown tabby, bore his fangs at her, eyes flashed with anger and resentment.

"Never, Lilyshine," he hissed, glaring at her dead into her eyes. A shiver ran down her spine. That voice. Rage pulsed through her veins, a vortex of anger swirled inside her.

_Sparrowclaw_

* * *

**Flashback**

The sun had set and gone to rest, the moon takes its place as darkness surrounded the forest. The sky was freckled with stars, and smudgy illumination of twolegs light slanted through the narrow gaps of the forests trees.

In the dead of the night, the wild animal were silent. The tranquility of the forest was comforting, together with the friendly blackness in the sky, allowed any creature to fall into a deep slumber.

It was so quiet, even the slightest sound made could be heard. Just like the barely audible padding of a cat. A cat with the pelt as dark as night cautiously padded around her denmates and cursed when she unintentionally stepped on a tail a pawstep out of the den. Frightened, the shecat darted out of the den, not staying to find out the results.

_Finally, I'm out._

Her shadow melted into the darkness with the arrival of others, then appeared again, trailing after her, mirroring her actions. She disappeared into the shadows, enthusiastic for what waited for her at the other end of the border.

**Meanwhile**

"Get off me, you stupid furball!"

An angry hiss was heard as a feline swatted at a tail.

"Sorry! Maybe if you didn't step on my tail, it wouldn't have happened!" Came an annoyed meow from a pure white shecat.

"Step on your tail? I didn't step on your tail!"

"Whatever, go to sleep."

"Great, I can't anymore, I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Mpmh."

A calio trudged out of the den, swerving around the sleeping bodies, careful not step on any stray limbs. As she was heading outside, she spotted an empty nest.

_Empty? Is an apprentice going to be made a warrior this sunrise?_

She sniffed the nest in curiosity.

_This was her sister's nest! Where was she?_

She followed her sister's scent trail out of the den.

This leads to the Fieldclan border! But why, after they fought us over high trees?

Suspiscion lit her gaze. With light pawsteps, she easily snuck out of camp through a hole in some brambles. Racing past trees, she spotted them and came to a halt.

_I_ _knew it._

Two felines, curled up together under the starry night sky, sharing tongues.

"Lunarlight."

She froze.

"What did I tell you?"

Lunarlight turned to face her sister, and shot daggers at her.

"You told me to choose between him and Oakclan."

"And you chose him."

"I chose both."

"I TOLD YOU! YOU.CAN'T.CHOOSE.BOTH!" Lilyshine's fur stood on it's end as she snarled at her sister. Sparrowclaw smirked. "She can, she's loyal to both. And she's a warrior now, she can choose what she wants."

Lilyshine's blood boiled, and she popped a vein.

"FOXSHIT! SHE'S STILL A YOUNG IDIOT! I WISH I NEVER FOUND YO-"

Lilyshine trailed off, stunned at what she was going to say.

"I get it." Cold, narrowed eyes met hers.

"Leave."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"I said leave."

Lilyshine stared at her dejectedly. Head hung low, she trudged away, but not before looking over her shoulder and glaring at Sparrowclaw.

"This isn't over. I'll get you in time."

* * *

**Back to present time**

"You...you foxhearted mangepelt!" Lunarflight screeched, leaping at him, claws outstretched.

Sparrowclaw ducked and slashed at her belly as she went over his head. Crashed-landing into a bush and hitting the ground hard, fresh blood poured out but she quickly scrambled onto her feet.

"DIE!" She yowled as she shot forward, and tried to claw him with her right paw, blinded with anger. Swatting it down, Sparrowclaw smacked her at the side and she fell to the ground and rolled. Pinning her down, he grinned at his victory.

"That was easier than I thought. Not so strong now huh?" He mocked and raised his paw with unsheathed claws. "Let's finish you off."

He brought it down, but Lilyshine's free paw caught it.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You know what you did! You made us fight on purpose!" Lilyshine screamed, livid.

Anger overwhelmed her and gave her a new rush of energy, one that scared the living daylights out of Sparrowpelt. She delivered a powerful kick to his guts and sent him flying into a nearby tree. Driven with anger, she darted forward.

"She never forgave me afterwards you know?" Lilyshine's eyes slitted to two thin lines and her emerald eyes were burning with fury.

Alarmed, Sparrowpelt scanned around him in panic. His face fell as realisation set in.

Haredung. He was cornered.

"She avoided me all the time, hated me like never before!" Sparrowpelt tried to move his limbs but it was futile. His body in shock, and he was paralyzed.

"I-I didn't know that would-I mean-I'm-"

"Sorry?" Lilyshine raised an eyebrow. She laughed, before shoving her face into the tom's.

"Sorry dosen't fix anything." She hissed.

"You stole my sister from me. You stole her heart, you stole her attention, and you stole my best friend."

Lilyshine lifted her paw. He faced her, heart poundung in his ears and eyes widened.

"I'll certainly give you a scar to remember."

* * *

**A/****N So...it's been some time. Right?...****Who am I kidding it's been 2-3 months. Dang. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I don't really want to say what happened between those months, but really, thanks, for waiting. I'll try to make it up for that.**


	5. Apologies and Parts

**A/N**

**Apologies to those who were interested in reading this story, but I will be discontinuing this story. I really could not find anymore motivation to add more to this...cringey writing. It was my first story, and I'm glad that I started it, though not finishing it. Loads of thanks to ya'll who supported me and motivated me to continue writing! It really helped me throughout. I would still like to continue writing stories during my free time, so I would publish more in future, but for now, with my hoping of improvement in music and art, we'll see. Hopefully my writing skills have improved. Anyways, I'm really sorry if I disappointed ya'll, especially those who submitted those amazing OCs!**

* * *

P.S. I know that we aren't allowed to add author notes for a whole chapter, so um, I'll be adding the additional parts I wrote before giving up. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Supposedly after the events of the fight and all, Snowfire has kits. She names one after her murdurous sister.**

Snowfire's POV

My new daughter's name faced many displeasures. They said I should not name her after a merciless, cruel, 'being' like her. But they do not know my true intention. I wanted to name her 'Luna', in hopes of a new, kind soul to come into the world, like the one I knew before she...turned.

**Kit's Naming Ceremony**

The cheery atmosphere changed in a flash and a hushed and eerie silence fell over the clan.

Lunarpaw, who once stood proudly on the rock, awaiting the cries of joy for her new name, deflated, utterly confused and hurt.

Wha...what? Why isn't anyone calling me name? Did I do something wrong? What did I do wrong?*

"How dare you call her that murderous sinner?" (Someone) called out.

"She killed Lilyshine!"

"Then she killed my kit for 'fun'!"

Yowls of protests rose into the air, scaring and frightening Lunarflight out of her pelt. Her siblings shot her worried and anxious looks, clearly disturbed.

"Enough!" Stormstar slammed his tail down against the rock, quietening the clan in an instant. "The warriors have been named! Call out their names and the clan is dismissed."

By now, the light and happy mood was destroyed and only a weak cheer could be heard, before her clanmates scattered in different directions, muttering and gossping about her new name. Just like that, her warrior ceremony was ruined.

**A/N I was initially planning to include loads of people's OCs in the story, so much that the main character was all over the place. Oh well.**

**Once again, thanks for all support!**

* * *


End file.
